Eyes of Ice
by Sennin Drako
Summary: A life ripped apart by a wayward mother lands a girl in a place where things go bump in the night, will the seduction of the immortal ways take her? Based off the romanticism view of vampires from The Lost Boys.
1. Chapter 1: Past Memories

Santa Barbra, California, 1988

A seventeen year old, raven haired teenager was slumped down in the back seat of a 1983 Ford Club Wagon, head angeled towards the window as the warm, salty air blasted her face. The wind was blowing the loose strands of hair haphazardly around her face. The peachy complexion of her face taking on a slightly pink tinge from being exposed to the sun for just a bit too long. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping, but for the man driving the Wagon, he knew otherwise.

Danial LeBrun felt a twinge of guilt as he looked back at his daughter though the rear-view mirror. It wasn't really fair that she was caught up in this bitter separation between him and her whore-of-a-mother, Jacklyn. Danial refocused on the road ahead of him as the last three months of events came back to him in startling, irritatingly clear detail.

_It started going to hell when Danial first caught Jacklyn in **their** matrimonial bed with a strange man. As he stood there in shock, hand gripping the door jam hard enough to turn his knuckles white, the only thing Jacklyn did after seeing him standing there was make a soft gasping 'oh' noise. The man that had just finished pleasuring Danial's wife turned to look at what Jacklyn was looking at and turned a shade paler than his already white, stoner skin was._

_The voice that escaped his lips was unnatural and guttural, as he told the man to get out, so foreign sounding that it startled him a bit more than it may have scared the man clinging to his wife. The man bolted, only grabbing his pants as he ran from the room. Danial didn't notice as the man ducked past him to leave the room, for his gaze was focused on his wife, whom held the sheet up to her chest, eyes lowered at the bed, cheeks pink. She muttered a soft apology._

_Against his better judgment, Danial decided to forgive her that once. Although he started to notice her odd behavior shortly after. She was working late, taking business trips, forgetting appointments, chores, her daughter's birthday for god's sake. He attempted marriage counseling, but when she missed the third appointment in a row and came home to find her high in the bathroom, he had enough._

_She was probably too high to realize what was going on as Danial moved around the house, packing up his and his daughter's belongings, loading them up in the van as he finished a box. He stopped long enough to call his lawyer about the impending divorce before his daughter could get home from school. Danial didn't want his daughter to overhear that particular conversation. He was placing a suit case in the back of the van when she arrived home._

Danial grimaced, remembering that stunned, confused expression of knowing pain on her face. Those eyes, close to the shade of ice, were filled with tears. He glanced back at his daughter though the mirror. Those eyes were still closed, blocking out the bright sunlight, feigning sleep.

_She just nodded, knowingly, going in the house to collect her school books and the last of her personal belongings. She had came back a few minutes later with a suitcase and her back pack. Danial locked up the house, got into the van, and the pair drove off to her school to return her books and remove her from attendance. As they returned to the van, she had climbed into the back seat and closed her eyes._

She had been like that since they left nearly four hours ago, even though Danial knew she wasn't asleep. She only did this when she was deep in thought. Danial looked back at the road, glancing at the sign stating that Santa Barbra was only fifteen miles away. He cleared his throat a bit before speaking in a gentle tone, "Jeana?"

Those ice colored eyes opened and she looked up to catch her father's eyes in the rear-view mirror. He tried to give her a smile, "We're almost there." The teenager nodded and returned to her former position, eyes once again closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Grandpa

The van slowed down to turn from the main road; a repetitive clink, clink noise emitted from the dashboard as the blinker came on. A sliver of ice appeared from under a lowered eye lid as the van lurched on the uneven, unpaved road, jostling the raven-haired teenager from her silent meditation.

The sliver moved about subtly as it examined her new surroundings. The side road they were taking was hidden in a dense wooded area. Jeana could see a little ways into the forest, but it was dark and clogged with underbrush. A small frown drifted across her lips and she let her eyes open a bit more. This area was much different from home, there were never this many trees in one collection there. She glanced up to the front of the van, looking at her father.

Danial was focused on the road ahead of him, as if he was looking for something. Jeana leaned to her left a bit to look out the front windshield, looking for what her father was looking for. She looked from the road to her father a few times before speaking softly, "Dad?"

He jumped, looking startled, he glanced back at his daughter in the rearview mirror, "Yes, hun?" Jeana tilted her head a little to the side, "What are you looking for?" He glanced back to the road, "There's a fork in the road, but it's really hard to notice. Your grandpa lives down the one that's really hard to see." Jeana nodded, going quiet again, now slightly interested in where they were going.

Another few minutes later, Danial found the fork and headed down the rocky, dirt path. Another ten minutes of tossing and jostling, the trees suddenly stopped and they were suddenly drowned in sunlight. The road smoothed out and they continued along the driveway up to the stone house.

"Dad, it looks like some fortress." Jeana said with a raised eyebrow. The three story, old colonial house loomed over the driveway, despite the beautifully cared for lawn and shrubbery. Danial frowned at his daughter's comment, "I used to live here. I really enjoy the place." Jeana gave him a masked concerned look and glanced at the front door that opened as they pulled to a stop in front of it.

Danial turned the van off as he exited it. Jeana watched him head quickly up the stairs and embrace a man that looked just like him, but a bit older. She tilted her head to the side, calculating the supposed age of her grandfather and taking note that he only looked to be forty-five years of age and in excellent health and physical condition. He had salt 'n' pepper hair and vibrant blue eyes within a strong face. Her father held the same strong face, but with brown eyes and his hair was still black.

Jeana slowly exited the van and also headed up the stairs, but not quite as enthusiastically as her father had. She stopped a few steps down from the pair and a shiver ran down her spine as her grandfather's eyes turned on her.

"So this is my granddaughter?"

A/n - I'm really sorry about how long it's taken to update this story. My college courses and work-study job is a bit time consuming. I'm not complaining or making excuses, I just wanted to let you know.

Tinkies, EmiliosLoofah, and SandraSmit19: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm really glad someone took the time . You made me really happy by doing that.

As for romance, there will be, but I'm a total freak and would like to stay true to the movie. Everyone there did die, so all of my characters will be original and I did set this a bit later than the movie. And I really wanted to do was base the story off the romanticised version of vampires from The Lost Boys.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
